


This is a PWP of two OCs I am developing, pay this no mind

by HeIsSoNotOkay



Category: lmao none
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeIsSoNotOkay/pseuds/HeIsSoNotOkay





	This is a PWP of two OCs I am developing, pay this no mind

_"It's like you don't even care about me! I come to your place every time I kick something else off my schedule! All for you! And you make me feel so annoying... Those pretty girls hang around your estate and tell me that they just came from your room, 'Did you know the floor glimmers?'. You don't care about me! And I don't mean love me, I mean as a decent being... like my kind isn't even worth it... I'm DONE-"_

_"Shut up."_

Instant regret filled his body, this man was three whole feet taller than him! Not to mention built like he was bred for the military. 

In no time at all, Sallow was being help against a wall, by his throat. His lighter than average physique came in handy, as he was a full two feel off of the ground. Vaseus


End file.
